From Crimson to Dark
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Cat makes a costly mistake that will change her life and only the help of her new found best friend Jade West will help her cope with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

From Crimson to Dark

Part 1

Since the day they sang at the Karaokie Dokie, Caterina "Cat" Valentine and Jade West developed a strong sisterly bond, Jade being the big sister keeping Cat out of harmful situations, specially after noticing how naive she was. Beck, Jade's boyfriend, did notice.

-You care a lot for Cat now, don't you? -he said while driving Jade home after seeing a movie.

-She's... nice... and too naive... last friday we went to a party and some idiot tried to spike her drink.

-What? Are you sure?

-I saw him. Cat went to the bathroom and the bastard put something in the drink Cat left there.

-How did Cat took it?

-She doesn't know. I dragged him out and told him that if I ever saw him do that again to anybody I was going to kill him... for real. So he ran away. I told Cat that he had to go check on someone.

Beck didn't asked, he knew that Jade was a girl to reckon with if you messed up with her. And since they were in front of the West residence, he kissed her goodbye and saw as his girlfriend got in her home. In her room, as she undressed she thought about Cat. A scar in her thigh reminded her of the real reason why she wanted to protect her, an event that not even her boyfriend knew, the event that turned her into the black-dressed bossy girl he and everyone else knew at Hollywood Arts, nothing, absolutely nothing compared to the girl Jadelyn West used to be. The following morning she, along with Tori, Robbie, Beck, Cat and Andre, were having lunch in the patio of the school, nothing out of the ordinary, until a vehicle with several 20-something guys broke the peace with their bullhorn.

-HEY CATY! -one of the yelled

-HI BOBY!

Cat ran to them to the more than obvious disgust of Jade who glared intently as the red-haired girl went to them. After a few moments of chat, she ran back to her friends visually excited. As usual, she continued with her lunch without saying word amid everyone glaring at her. Jade broke the silence.

-WELL?

-What? - Cat innocently replied.

-Who where they? What did they wanted? - Jade asked

-Oh, I met them the other day when we went to the beach, they're from the Alpha Beta fraternity in UCLA, they invited me to a party this friday.

-WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?

-Jade calm down -Tori said

-SHUT UP VEGA! THAT'S A FRAT PARTY! YOU CAN'T GO!

Noticeably upset, Cat got up and yelled back.

-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

-MEANS THAT I FORBID YOU TO GO!

-YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!

Crying Cat ran back into the school, realizing what she had done, Jade followed her.

-Cat wait!

After a few minutes of search, Jade remembered that there was one and only one place where she could find Cat, the backstage room of the school auditorium. As she entered, she could hear Cat sobbing.

-Cat...

-Why are you so mean to me?

Jade sat beside her.

-Look... I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't have yelled OK? I just want to protect you... you're 17 you shouldn't go to that party...

-OK... I won't go...

Jade, in something very unusual, hugged her. Later that day, Tori, who was curious about Jade's reaction, managed to find her alone in Sikowitz classroom.

-What's up with you and Cat?

-Nothing.

-Look... just don't hurt her OK? -Tori said

In all the time she had known Jade, Tori had never seen a look so fierce in her face.

-Listen to me Vega, the last thing I'm going to do is hurt Cat, and if anyone tries to hurt her, not even the devil will save them. GOT... IT?

Friday came, Cat was in her room doing her hair after taking a bath when her cell phone rang. It was Boby.

-Hey hey Caty, you ready for the party?

-No... sorry, I can't go. -Cat replied

-Why not? It'll be fun, you're not a little baby are you?

Those words hit her like a hammer, and against good judgement, she changed her mind.

-OK, pick me up in ten minutes. -she replied

Jade was in her room reading a magazine, something made her feel uneasy so she decided to call Cat. She was surprised when she heard the noise of a car in the background.

-Cat where are you? -she inquired.

-I... uh... I'm on my way to Tori's, we're going to see movies and stuff - she lied

-OK...

Jade hanged up. Something didn't add up, but she continued reading her magazine, meanwhile, Cat was dancing around with several guys in the frat house, one of them brought her a glass of soda with alcohol in it.

-What's on this soda? It tastes funny -she said

-Oh nothing nothing, it's our own recipe - he lied.

-It's not that bad... thank you.

-Then have some more - he said giving her another glass.

In about fifteen minutes Cat was completely out of herself, not even caring that time and time again several guys here pulling at her skirt. Meanwhile, at the Vega residence, Tori, who fell asleep while reading a book in her living room couch, woke up startled when someone knocked at her door. Sleepy she opened the door only to feel the icy surface of an ice cream pint being shoved against her with a bag of chips on top.

-Ice cream and chips, so, what movie are we watching? -Jade asked

-Excuse me? Why are you here? -Tori asked

-Where's Cat? -Jade inquired

-OK, what's going on and why should I know where Cat is?

Jade felt her heart sink.

-She's not here?

-No... what's going on?

-She said she was coming here to see movies with you.

-What? I'm grounded remember? For failing chemistry class?

Jade began to feel more and more nervous. At the frat house, Cat was pressed against a wall while one guy kissed her and pulled her skirt up, touching her in ways nobody had ever touched her before.

-Hey... stop it... -she tried to say

-It's OK... relax...

-I want to go home...

-Come on, let me take you upstairs...

Meanwhile Jade was trying figure out where Cat was while Tori tried to help her.

-Where is she... where is she...

-Look, maybe she went on a date and is watching a movie -Tori said

-No, she would have told me, just like... OH MY GOD...

-What? What is it? -Tori asked

-SHE WENT TO THE FRAT PARTY! I have to go.

-Wait! I'll go with you.

Jade drove as fast as she could, she knew how those parties where and the extreme danger Cat would be by going on her own. She couldn't be more right, as, at that precise moment, at the frat house, two other guys joined the one who was taking advantage of Cat.

-Hey man, let's take her upstairs, I want to do this chick.

-Sure man. Come on little red, let's go have a private party upstairs.

-I...want...to go... home... - Cat weakly said

-Sure... you'll go home...

Moments later her body was thrown in a bed, her skirt, as a direct consequence of the careless way she was placed there, revealed more than it should to them.

-Well... let's get this party going -one of the guys said taking his shirt off

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

From Crimson to Dark

Part 2

Jade got out of the car with Tori following her close behind, upon seeing a couple of girls smoking she asked them about Cat.

-Yeah... she was putting on quite a show in there... talk about a cheap slut...

Even though the girl was about 21, Jade punched her so hard that she knocked her out on the spot, to the shock of her friend who just stood there, frozen in shock and terror. Once inside, she continued looking for her.

-Look, Jade, she's not here, maybe she didn't even came, besides, she's not the only girl who dyes her hair red. -Tori pleaded

Jade didn't answered, coming down stairs, still fixing his pants and shirt was Boby, the guy who invited Cat to the party, Enraged Jade pushed him against the wall.

-WHERE'S CAT? WHERE IS SHE?

From his initial shock, he went to smile at her.

-She's upstairs, having the best ride of her life... I know I had it...

-no... CAT!

While Jade ran upstairs Boby took notice of Tori.

-And you are? I can give you a good ride too... if you know what I mean... -he said approaching her.

Tori smiled and without warning kicked him where it hurts, as he fell to his knees Tori pulled his hair so he could see her face.

-Pray that Cat is OK... because you have no idea of the hell that awaits you with Jade if she isn´t...

Meanwhile, Jade went door by door looking for Cat, she was about to open the next when someone from inside beat her too it, it was a drunk guy that pushed her aside, shaking Jade walked in, Cat was there, lying on the bed, her red hair was a mess covering her tear-stained face, pulling down her dress and covering her with her jacket, Jade tried to woke her up.

-Cat... it's Jade...

-It... hurts... I want to go home...

Tori arrived moments later, her heart sank when she saw the condition Cat was in, the stains in the bed sheets and in Cat's thighs told the whole story on their own.

-I'm calling

-Nobody. -Jade said coldly.

-What? But she

-She needs to leave this dump, we'll take her to my house, my parents are away and are not coming back until monday.

-But Jade

-ARE YOU GOING TO HELP OR KEEP TALKING LIKE AN IDIOT VEGA? -Jade exploded with tears running down her face

With Tori's help Cat was taken to Jade's car and a few minutes later she laid in Jade's bed. The dark haired girl used a towel with warm water to clean her up a bit and take the foul odor of alcohol and other fluids off her. Unable to contain herself, Jade began to sob. It was the second time Tori had seen it like that.

-Jade...

Crying Jade sat beside the bed.

-Why Tori? Why didn't she listened to me? I only wanted to protect her...

-It wasn't your fault...

-Please leave... I'll take care of her... and don't say a word...

-Look, if I tell my Dad those guys will got to jail and

-NO! I don't want her to go through that... besides... she was the one who went there on her own...

-But Jade...

-NO! AND LEAVE ALREADY!

Tori walked out silently, wishing that everything she had seen was only a dream and that the next morning every returned to normal. It was nine in the morning when Jade woke up to the sound of the shower in her private bathroom. She saw the empty bed (she had slept in her sleeping bag beside it) and didn't had to think much to realize who was inside. The spectacle inside was anything but pleasing, still with her clothes on and sitting under the hot water, Cat was sobbing silently, the red haired girl was holding her knees up to her chest, part of her hair's red dye was diluting under the hot water and turning what was left of her white dress into a red one as she moved back and forth looking at nowhere.

-Cat...

-I didn't wanted them to... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry...

-It wasn't your fault... I'll help you get through this... now let's get you out of this clothes...

But as she tried lo lay a hand on her, Jade found herself thrown to the floor as Cat violently reacted.

-DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M ALL DIRTY! I'm all dirty now...

Jade managed to hug her with a towel while she got her out of the bathtub.

-It's OK... let's take you out of this clothes... come on...

After a few minutes Jade was able to fit Cat in one of her pajamas, the red haired girl remained silent as she sat on the bed. Jade knelt before her and took her hands in hers.

-Nothing, nothing of this was your fault. Understand?

But the red haired girl just sobbed quietly

- Cat, answer me. -Jade commanded

-why were they so mean... they hurt me...

Jade hugged her and helped her to her bed.

-Just rest... nobody will hurt you ever again. I promise.

Three days later Tori was walking downstairs at 7 in the morning to meet her older sister Trina so they could go to school. The later was watching the early news as she had cereal.

-...authorities have confirmed that college student Boby Lupo and other two still unidenfied UCLA students died last night as their car crossed an intersection and were hit by a trailer truck, witnesses said Lupo's car didn't stop at the red light...

Tori was frozen as she heard the name of the victim.

-Trina let's go.

-I'm having breakfast, it's LET GO OF ME! -she yelled as Tori pulled her from the table

Tori remained silent all the way until they reached Hollywood Arts specially after hearing on the radio, despite Trina's protests as she wanted to hear music and not news, that police had found a pool of brake fluid at Boby's spot in the college's parking lot, she stormed out of the car and walked in, she was looking for one person in particular, her black clothes were unmistakable, unceremoniously she pulled her up from the table where she was and slammed her against the wall, Beck got up in a millisecond, knowing Jade as he knew her, Tori was in the verge of getting badly hurt.

-WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT?

-Vega, let go of me... before I hurt you...

-YOU KILLED THEM!

Beck froze, Tori's accusation was the worst thing he had ever heard in his life. Jade pushed Tori away from her.

-Don't you ever do that again if you care about your health Vega.

-Or what? Are you going to sabotage Trina's car as you did Boby's so we end up the same?

Jade's fist was faster than Beck's move and the next thing he saw was Tori on the floor with a line of blood coming out of her mouth.

-You have no idea what you're talking about Vega... so shut up...

-Jade that's enough, let's go.

-What happened? -Andre asked when he arrived and saw Tori still on the floor.

-Check on Tori, now. -Beck told him

But whether or not Jade was responsible for the disaster, was the least of the things that had Tori worried, since the day she left her at Jade's house, she hadn't seen Cat. Upon seeing Jade going into the bathroom she went after her.

-Jade...

-OK, you want me to punch you again?

-Look, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have

-I did it.

Tori's eyes opened wide.

-I caused the accident. I wrecked his brakes. Happy?

-Jade...

-That bastard and his friends raped Cat. He well deserved it. Cat didn't deserved the hell they put her through.

-Look Jade... what happened to Cat was awful but what you did

-Tell me something Tori... do you know how it feels to be raped? Do you?

Tori shook her head.

-I do Tori. I do. I know how it feels to be held on your back by a group of drunk bastards... I know how it feels to have your clothes ripped from your body... feel each of them hurt you... and Cat didn't deserved that...

Tori was speechless and frozen, Jade's face was filled with tears.

-Cat needs me now more than ever... so... if you want to destroy us both... it's your chance... tell the world what I did... tell the f%&king world what happened to Cat... I bet she'll be trilled that you... one of the persons she loves the most... told everybody how she got drunk and got raped by a bunch of bastards...

-I won't...

Jade walked past her, from the door, she turned around and softly spoke.

-Thank you Tori..

One month later Cat was already back in school, she wasn't the bubbly-always-smiling girl she used to be, she was quieter and most of the time sad, regardless of Andre and Tori's efforts to make it otherwise, they even started a tradition, which consisted in bringing her a treat every day.

-Hey there Cat, I brought you your favorite: strawberry shortcake! -Andre joyfully announced.

But for any response, Cat covered her mouth and ran to the ladies room where the little she had for breakfast ended up in the toilet. She was washing herself when Jade walked in.

-You OK?

-Yeah... I think something I ate made me sick... but... I don't know what it is... I have been sick every morning for the last few days...

Jade's eyes opened wide as she remembered that the day before, hadn't she been beside Cat the girl would have slammed herself against a locker when she became dizzy and lost consciousness in the hallway. And Tori had told her that during gym class Cat fell on her knees before they even began doing anything. Jade remained silent as Cat left. She had a hunch, a hunch that scared her, she needed to find out, and since it was friday she invited her to stay at her home, Cat accepted somewhat happily and that evening both of them were in Jade's room, the later was setting everything up when Cat said something that increased her concerns exponentially.

-You know... I would really love some nachos with chili and a lot of cheese...

-What?

Cat giggled a little

-I been having this weird cravings for days... I dunno... I...

Jade barely moved aside as Cat ran to the bathroom to have a second look at the food she ate in the afternoon. She came out a couple of minutes later.

-I... I'm sorry... I don't know why I'm getting sick... it's really weird... I have cravings... and then I'm sick... and sleepy...

The following morning Jade was awoken by the same thing she witness the night before, Cat sick in the bathroom. As she came out Jade threw in the key question that had been bothering her.

-Cat I need to ask you something... and I want you to tell me the truth OK?

The red haired girl nodded.

-When... when was your last period?

Cat gave it a thought.

-I think... a month ago... just before...

Tears began to run down Cat's cheeks, she was naive, yet not stupid, let alone unaware of the risks of having sex.

-shh... calm down -Jade said in the softest voice she could.

-I'm late... I should have had it days ago... Jade... I don't want to.. I can't be...

Cat hid her face in her hands as she began to sob. Jade went out of the room and returned moments after with a box containing a pregnancy test.

-why... do you have that... -Cat asked

-It's a long story... Beck and I had a scare a couple of weeks ago and I was so nervous that I bought five of this things... so... this is the last one... we need to find out Cat... and don't worry, I'll be with you no matter what...

Trembling Cat took the box from Jade's hands and went into the bathroom. At the Vega residence Tori was watching TV when her Dad stormed in and turned it off.

-Hi Dad! -Trina said from the kitchen

-Trina go to your room. Now.

Both sisters were baffled, neither had seen him so upset. Trina did as told and Tori was about to get up when her father spoke again.

-Victoria sit down.

-OK... Dad what's going on?

For any answer he placed some pictures before her. They were taken with a cell phone and clearly depicted both her and Jade entering the frat house the night Cat was attacked.

-What were you and Jade doing there that evening?

-Dad where did you get this pictures? It's not what you think, really...

-Tori, three days later four boys died in a car crash after their car's brakes were wrecked. I got this pictures from someone who was there and said there was an underage girl there drinking and possibly assaulted afterwards. So I want the truth Tori, what where you and Jade doing there that night? Did either of you got attacked?

Tori glared at her father, unsure of what to say next...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

From Crimson to Dark

Part 3

Jade paced back and forth waiting for Cat to came out of the bathroom with the result of the pregnancy test she had given her. She knocked.

-Cat? Cat I'm going

But before she could say anything else the door opened and the red haired girl dropped herself in her arms crying like she had never seen her before. Jade held her, and even if she didn't wanted to, Cat was holding her so firmly that she was barely doing anything, tears ran down her face also, she didn't even had to see the test result, she knew what it was, she knew that the nightmare Cat was enduring had reached a new level... she was pregnant with a child she didn't asked for... a child that was going to be the life-long reminder of her ordeal.

-It's OK Cat... I'm here with you... I'm not leav

Upon hearing her Cat released her and literally exploded.

-OK? OK! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! I'M NOT OK! I'M PREGNANT! I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY! A BABY WHO'S NEVER GOING TO KNOW A FATHER! A...B... B...

-JESUS... CAT!

Jade ran to her aid as the girl, victim of her own stress and pregnancy plummeted to the floor. The black haired girl helped to the bed and sat beside her caressing her red hair. Knowing that only one person could have the common sense to help her find a path to help her friend, she dialed a phone number. At the Vega residence, things are not going better for Tori.

-Look Tori, there's an ongoing investigation on this case, Michael gave me the pictures because he doesn't want to get you involved, but sooner or later, and unless you tell me the truth, he'll have to turn them in and you and Jade will end up in the precinct and there will be nothing I can do, and you have no idea of the implications this will have for me.

Tori was about to reply when her phone began to rang, glaring at her father and then at the caller ID she answered.

-Vega, we need to talk about Cat, things are not going well and

-Look Jade now it's not a good time... I'm in trouble for

But her father took the phone from her.

-Jadeyn, this is Tori's dad, we need to talk about the night you and her went to the frat party. Can you see us now? OK. Tori let's go.

As they walked out Tori texted Jade something she hoped she saw before their arrival "He doesn't know 'bout Cat" ten minutes afterwards they sat in the living room of the West residence. Mr. Vega glared at the two teenagers before him.

-Tell me what were you doing in that frat party. NOW. -Mr. Vega demanded.

-We... went to visit a cousin of mine who lived there. -Jade lied.

-Jadeyn

-Call me Jade please.

Mr. Vega stood up.

-Look. JADE, I'm a Police Detective thus I'm not stupid. Nobody visits relatives on a frat house on a friday night, let alone during a party. You both are in great trouble as it is, and don't think your father won't hear about this, I promise you, he will. -he sentenced.

-OK Look, I was invited but I didn't wanted to go alone so I asked Tori to come with me... we didn't drank or anything...

Mr. Vega glared at them.

-Are you two stupid? Have you any idea of the risk you placed yourselves under? Those parties are filled with alcohol, drugs and boys that try to take advantage of any girl they can! And worst of all you're underage! This is what we'll do. I'll try to get this pictures out of the investigation. Tori you're grounded indefinitely, you'll surrender whatever you have left of your allowance, you'll go from home to school and then back right after. Jade, I'll speak with your father and he'll decide your punishment. Tori let's go.

-Mr. Vega can I talk to Tori for a second? -Jade pleaded

-Two minutes. I'll wait in the car.

-What is it? Where's Cat? - Tori asked

-She's upstairs... look Tori... she... she's pregnant...

Tori just glared at her.

-No... you're probably wrong... she... she can't be... that's stupid...

-She took a pregnancy test... it came out positive... look... I... I need your help,... for real... I can't talk to Beck about this... and... Cat... you know she can't handle this...

Tori cleaned the tears from her eyes.

-I'll... I'll call you later...

Jade just sat in the couch as they left. She knew that her father would ground her for a very long time and maybe more, but she was also tired and slowly she fell asleep right there, she reacted when someone shook her.

-Jade... wake up.

She was startled when she opened her eyes and saw, not the red haired girl she had left in her bed, but a girl who had a hair as dark as her own.

-Cat... what...

-I was taken advantage of because I was dumb... I want to be like you... bossy... fearsome... make people think that they can't mess with me...

Jade sat up and held her hands.

-I... I wasn't like this always... I understand how you feel because... I...

TWO YEARS EARLIER...

-WOOOOOOOOO!- Jade screamed as she partied with a group of older guys in a rock concert.

-Having fun huh? -one of them said pulling her to him.

-Ok ok, let me go... -she said releasing herself from him.

But he had other plans as he pulled her back and pushed her down to the grass forcing himself on top of her.

-This is not funny! Get off from me!

-You think you can come here with us, tease us and leave? Hold her -he commanded to one of his peers

-NO! STOP IT! PLEASE LET ME GO!

THE PRESENT...

Cat glared as Jade clenched her fists so hard that her hands began to bleed as she recounted how she was abused by a group of drunk guys just like she had.

-They... left me there... it took me a lot of effort to... move on... sometimes... when I do it with Beck... I just cry...

Cat hugged her.

-We'll be fine... both of us...

Jade opened her eyes. Why had Cat changed so suddenly? She pushed her away.

-Cat what's going on? Last night you were scared... out of yourself... and now...

-I'm sorry for that... I'm still scared... a lot... but... I have you... so... please don't leave me...

Jade hugged her back.

-I won't. You're my best friend... no... you're my little sister...

Jade glared at her as they ate breakfast. Cat had just learned something little to no people outside the West residence knew: That Jade West loved Lucky Charms cereal. A fact that probably not even Beck knew.

-So... Cat... what are you going to do with... you know... the baby...

Tears began to run down Cat's cheeks.

-I... I don't know...

-Don't cry... we'll figure it out.

-Jade...

-mmm?

-If... if my parents kick me out... can I... can I come and live here with you? -Cat pleaded.

Jade held her hand.

-Anytime.

On monday morning Jade was getting ready for school when her room door slammed open. Her father was standing there completely out of his mind, he walked to her and the next thing Jade felt was the palm of his hand crossing her face.

-I thought I had raised you better than this Jade... I really thought so... I did a tremendous effort to give you an education, to let you express your talent in Hollywood Arts, and for what? FOR WHAT? TO SEE YOU PREGNANT AT 17! THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME BACK! Thank God your mother is not alive to see you do this... pack your bags. I want you out of this house in one hour. If that boyfriend of yours was man enough to get you pregnant he'll be to take care of his kid.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

From Crimson to Dark

Part 4

Jade had her face sank in her hands, she couldn't believe how stupid she was, the pain she felt in her face didn't compare with the pain she felt in her heart, she knew that she wasn't pregnant at all, the pregnancy test her father had found in the bathroom trash can was in fact Cat's, but she was so focused on helping her that she completely forgot to take it out and now her father, during his normal cleaning of the house, had found it. Yeah, it was so easy to go and tell him the truth, that Cat was the one pregnant, but that was something she wasn't ready to do yet, specially after Tori's Dad had told hers about their escapade to the Frat house and she was now grounded for over two months. She was deep in her thoughts when her father came back.

-I think I told you to get your stuff ready. -he said severely

-Look Dad.. I...

-I don't want to hear a word. I told you I allowed the idea of you dating that boy even though I knew you were seeing him alone in that thing he calls a home in his parent's driveway. I expected you to be at least somewhat smart if you were going to have sex with him. It's hard to believe coming from you. You're smarter than that Jade, I could have expected something like this from any of your friends... but not you. Get ready. We'll leave in half an hour.

Beck's slumber was cut short by the sound of a hand slammed against his door. He was puzzled to see Mr. West beside Jade.

-Uh... hi, Mr. West, Jade.

The man threw a suitcase at him.

-Guess what, you're going to be a Dad. So boy, Be a MAN.

With that he pushed Jade to him and walked back to his car. Needless to say he was speechless. Jade pushed him in.

-GET IN!

-OK, what is going on? I thought it was only a scare and your pe

-CAN YOU SHUT UP!

-OK...

Jade sat in Beck's bed and began to sob. The teenager knelt before her.

-Shh... it's OK... we'll get through this, I'll get a job, we'll take care of the baby, it'll be

Jade glared at him, got up and started to pace around.

-Jade calm down, it's not good for baby

Jade glared at him again with tears, fury, anguish, pain, sorrow and despair.

-Beck... I...

Beck placed his finger in her lips.

-Shh... if it's somebody else's... I'll still care fo OWW

Jade slapped him as hard as she could even hurting her hand and sending him back to his bed.

-DO YOU THINK... DO YOU REALLY?

-OK, All I know is what your father said and the fact that we were sure it was a scare the last time we had an "accident" doing you know what.

Jade sat beside him. She knew that it was better to come clean with him or at least partially clean on the facts.

-Just listen... I'm not pregnant... my Dad thinks I am because he found a positive pregnancy test in my bathroom yesterday.

-Well if it's not you then who is? -Beck inquired

She took a deep breath.

-Tori...

Beck's eyes opened wide.

-What...? Who...

-Just don't ask... can I take your car? I... need to see Tori...

Twenty minutes later at the Vega residence chaos ensued when Jade told Tori what she had said to Beck.

-HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

-WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO! DAD THINKS I AM THE ONE PREGNANT! WE NEED TO COVER FOR CAT! - Jade retorted

-BY TELLING HIM THAT I'M PREGNANT!

Jade was about to open her mouth but the sound of porcelain crashing against the floor beat her to it. Both turned to the door to see Trina with her mouth open and just a spoon in her hand, pieces of porcelain mixed with coffee in the floor below her.

-Y... Yo... You... You're... pre... pre... pregnant?

-Look Trina, it's not what you TRINA!

It took both of them to drag Trina's body to Tori's bed after she fainted.

-This simply amazing, Trina can't keep her mouth shut, thanks to your big idea now I'll be the next mother-to-be of Hollywood Arts... and when my parents hear it I'll be dead too..

-Look... I... I don't know shit about this pregnant stuff... all... all I know is that Cat needs help... and not just our help - Jade said

-She needs to go see a gynecologist... keep control of all the stages involved in pregnancy and all...

-How do you know all that? You haven't... have you? -Jade asked.

-No... I have a cousin named Lola... she goes to Pacific Coast Academy... well... one of her friends... named Nicole... well... she was boy crazy... and she was into a senior so much that even though she was 14... well... the last night they were in school that year... she well...

-You don't mean...

-Yeah... during her summer vacation she discovered that she was pregnant... her parents freaked out and for one she was expelled and well... Lola asked me to help her and I found a center here in L.A. for teenage mothers... they don't ask questions, just make sure you're OK. -Tori explained

-Well... I'll call Cat... I can take her... -Jade said

-Let me go with you, I know someone there that will help us. -Tori added.

-What about her? -Jade replied pointing to Trina

-We can leave her here, when she wakes up she'll think it was all a dream and save us a lot of trouble.

Twenty minutes later they were in Cat's room, needless to say the surprise in both Jade and Tori's faces as the room wasn't what they remembered it to be, the pink walls were now black and the flowers and bunnies were replaced by dark images of death and despair.

-I'm scared... -Tori said

And more so when they looked at Cat, she was sitting by the window, her hair completely black as well as her eye make-up and her nail polish.

-You need to see a Doctor Cat... it's for your own good -Tori said holding her hands.

-And they'll help you decide what to do with the baby- Jade added.

-what... what if I want to keep it? -she asked.

Both Jade and Tori glared at her.

-Cat, you can't keep it... you're 16... how do you plan to take care of it? What about school?

-School... are you serious... -Cat smiled sadly

-What's wrong with that? -Jade asked

-I can't go back to Hollywood Arts...

-That's ridiculous why can´t you? - Tori asked

-Tori... tell me how I'm going to look in three months? People will stare at me... what will I tell them? That have eaten too many cup... cup...

Unable to continue talking she sat in her bed and began to sob.

-Cat it's OK... we're not going to leave you alone -Tori said.

-No Tori... it's not OK... it was never OK... my life is a mess... and it's all my fault...

-No, don't say that ever again. -Jade retorted

Cat got up and pushed Jade so hard that the teenager had a hard time keeping her balance.

-NO? I WENT TO THAT PARTY AND I GOT DRUNK! I DESERVED TO BE RAPED! IT WAS MY FAULT! IT WAS OWWW

-JADE STOP IT! - Tori yelled holding her friend back.

-Listen to me Cat... nobody deserves that... I didn't deserved it when it happened to me... and neither did you... I thought we were over this... - Jade said with tears on her eyes.

Tori just glared at her and decided not to ask any questions.

-OK... I'll go see a Doctor...

Later that day Jade sleeping when someone knocked at the door of Beck's RV, the teenager opened the door to see Detective Vega and two police officers.

-Is Jade in there? - Mr. Vega asked

-She's asleep.

-Wake her up, we need to talk to her. -Detective Vega asked.

-Why? What's wrong? -Beck asked.

Mr. Vega thought carefully his next words.

-Beck... she's a suspect in the murder of the UCLA students...

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

From Crimson to Dark

Part 5

-Beck, ask Jade to come out please, we need to talk to her - Detective Vega said

Jade walked out rubbing her eyes.

-What's going on?

-Jade, I need you to come with me.

Beck could feel her start to tremble upon seeing the Detective and the two police officers beside him, yet her voice was defiant.

-What for? I haven't done nothing.

Beck held her.

-It'll be OK, don't worry -he said

-Come on Jade, come with us. - Detective Vega said

Decided not show any weakness Jade decided to go with Detective Vega, contrary to what Beck feared, she was not handcuffed, she was led into a patrol vehicle and drove to the precinct. Beck arrived minutes later.

-Miss West is being interrogated now, I'm sorry but I can't let you see her. -the officer in the front desk told him.

Meanwhile in one of the interrogation rooms Jade glared at Detective Vega as he went through some papers before her.

-Can I leave? Look, if you don't have anything to ask me I want to go home. -she defiantly said.

Detective Vega glared at her.

-I'm not going to interrogate you. -he replied as a couple of officers came in with a VCR and a TV Set

-Then can I leave now? -Jade replied

-I am. - A woman with short brown hair said walking in

Jade was speechless.

-I think you know Detective Olivia Benson from the NYPD. -Detective Vega said

Jade became more and more nervous.

-What is she doing here?

-Detective Vega asked for my help after their findings in the UCLA murder investigation, specially because I know about what happened to you four years ago in New York.

Jade remained silent as Detective Benson played a tape from a security camera of UCLA, it showed a girl entering the parking lot, Jade's eyes opened wide, she had black hair, dressed in black, but there was something odd... something that told her who it really was... the white boots with a pink rabbit on them.

-Did you wrecked the car? -Olivia asked

Jade remained silent, still shocked and baffled, she was bragging when she told Tori about her being responsible... now she saw the real culprit and it was as hard to believe even if she had said it herself.

-Jade, were you assaulted at the frat party?

The teenager nodded with tears falling down her cheeks.

-And you got all pissed with them and you came back and cut the brake lines right?

-yeah...

Detective Benson closed the folder she had on the table and walked out. Tori's Dad had seen it all.

-I can't believe she could do something like that... -he said

-You're right, she didn't. -Olivia said

Detective Vega glared at her.

-Wait a second, she just confessed, how can you say she didn't do it?

-Did you read the autopsy report and the report on the car? The brakes were OK, they passed the red light because they were asleep, someone put chloroform in the car's Glade freshener...

-But if it wasn't her then who? -asked he

-That's the thing, she knows... I could see it on her face when she saw the video. She's covering for someone.

-Then ask her.

-No... you don't know her like I do... she won't tell... let's give it some time... I have the feeling that the real culprit will show up.

The next day at Hollywood Arts Cat ran to Tori the moment she saw her.

-Hey Tori!

-Hi Cat...

-Have you seen Jade?

-You... you don't know?

-Know what?

-Jade is in jail...

-What? Why?

Tori held Cat's hands

-She... caused an accident that killed the boys who hurt you...

Cat glared at her.

-No... she couldn't have...

-Look, I know it's hard to believe but Dad told me they'll do their best to help her, she needs help Cat. A lot of help.

-NO! IT WASN'T HER!

-Cat calm down -Tori pleaded

-JADE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS ME!

Tori glared at her.

-You... you were what? Jade already told them what she did... the brakes and all...

-SHE DIDN'T DO IT! I PUT SOMETHING ON THE GLADE SO THEY FELL ASLEEP!

-Cat, think of what you're saying...

But Cat didn't answered she just began to sob, Tori hugged her for comfort.

-Tori...

-Yeah?

-Can you call your Dad? I want to tell him the truth. Please...

Meanwhile, Jade was in a cell, Beck was allowed to go in and see her.

-I talked to my Dad... we'll get you a lawyer... it'll be OK... I promise... -he assured her

-Beck... just.. just follow with your life please...

-what?

-Beck can't you see it? I'm not coming out... I'll be sentenced for life...

The teenager knelt before her and held her hands in his.

-I love you... I don't need anyone else...

At that moment Detective Benson appeared.

-Come on Jade, you're leaving. -she said

The teenager got up with a mix of shock and amazement in her face.

-What? Why?

-It wasn't you, it never was and you know it. -Olivia said

Jade stopped dead in her tracks when she passed by the interrogation rooms and saw Cat sitting before Detective Vega.

-Wait what's Cat doing there?

-Telling the truth. -Olivia replied

Suddenly Jade ran into the room.

-She didn't do anything, I did, Cat don't tell them anything! -Jade pleaded

To her surprise Cat got up and hugged her.

-I already did... they know everything... I'll be fine... -Cat said with tears running down her face.

-No, wait a minute, you have to believe me, I did everything, I... I cut the brakes thing and

Olivia came in and held her, pulling her out.

-Olivia please! I did it! Not Cat!

-We know for a fact you didn't do anything Jade... believe me it's the best -Olivia replied

-NO! Please... Cat will be hurt in Juvie... please don't... -Jade said crying.

-She will be sent to an institution where she will be taken care of, she and her baby will be fine. -Olivia reassured her.

Later that day Jade and Beck sat in a park.

-Are you going to tell me how did you got to know that hot Detective? -Beck asked

Jade glared at him. It was the moment to come clean.

-The night I was... you know... she came to the hospital to check on me... she took care of everything... she and her partner found the guys who did it... she was with me all the way during the trial and until they went to jail...

Beck hugged her.

-Nobody will hurt you again... they'll have to kill me first - he promised as Jade cuddled to him

Ten months later...

An officer glared at the group.

-Tori, this does not look like a mall. -Trina said

-SHH! We're here to see Catarina Valentine -Tori said to the guard.

-All right, go to the visit room down the hall, she'll meet you there. -The officer said

Tori, Trina, Jade, Beck and Robbie did as told, that sat in a table and moments later Cat walked through a door, to their surprise she had her hair red again, in her arms was a little baby girl.

-Heey! Say hi to little Kitty!- she told them with a smile

-Awww she's beautiful -Tori said

-Her name is "Kitty"? - Jade asked

-No silly, her name is Katherine, just like mine is Catarina, so I'm "Cat" and she's "Kitty" -the red haired girl explained.

They chatted for over an hour until an officer approached and asked for them to say their goodbyes. They were walking out when Jade ran back to Cat.

-Please just one moment? -she said to the officer.

-Hey Jade!

-Are you really OK?

-We're fine... I'll be here for sometime... they let me take care of Kitty so that's all I need... just please don't forget about us -she pleaded.

Carefully Jade hugged Cat and the baby.

-I'll be here every week even if I have to beat Trina up, I promise.

As Cat and Kitty were led back to their room Jade, in a rare gesture, managed to smile. After all things were looking better for everyone.

The End.


End file.
